Resident Evil Code: Veronica
For the images of Resident Evil Code: Veronica, see Resident Evil Code: Veronica Gallery. Resident Evil Code: Veronica, released in Japan as Biohazard Code: Veronica (Japanese: バイオハザード コード：ベロニカ Hepburn: Baiohazādo Kōdo: Beronika?), is the fourth installment in Capcom's Resident Evil survival horror series, originally released for the Dreamcast in 2000. It is notable for being the first Resident Evil title to debut on a non-Sony platform, in contrast to the first three installments, which were originally PlayStation games and then ported to other platforms. An updated version of the game, titled Code: Veronica X (完全版 Kanzenban?, lit. "Complete Version"), was released for the Dreamcast in Japan and for the PlayStation 2 worldwide in 2001. This revision was ported to the Nintendo GameCube in 2003. Code: Veronica X includes updated and new cutscenes spliced into the main game along with mild graphical changes. Code: Veronica is the first Resident Evil game in the main series to use 3D backgrounds instead of the traditional pre-rendered ones. Despite this, the camera does not follow the player around, but swings between semi-fixed angles. However, two weapons in the game can be fired from the character's point of view. First person view mode is also available in the game's unlockable Battle Game minigame. Gameplay remained largely unchanged from Resident Evil 3: Nemesis (which was developed in tandem with Code: Veronica); features such as explosive oil drums and a 180-degree turn having been carried over to this game, though the dodge feature was removed. Items from Resident Evil 2, such as upgradeable handgun parts and "side packs" to increase carrying capacity are included, as well as new weapons such as crossbow arrows mixed with gun powder and anti-B.O.W. rounds for the grenade launcher. A feature of Code: Veronica is the inclusion of various dual-wielding pistols, allowing the player to target two enemies at the same time. Some of the more subtle improvements include the addition of continues, allowing the player to retry a scene after a game over, and the ability to pick up and use a healing herb when the character's inventory is full. Code: Veronica features two protagonists, Claire Redfield and her brother Chris. Unlike previous games in the series, Code: Veronica forces the player to take control of Claire for the first half of the game and then start the second half with Chris. All of Claire's weapons and items left in the item box are available for Chris to pick up in his half of the game. In addition, a third character, Steve Burnside, is briefly playable during the game's first half and Claire herself is playable during a short portion of Chris' scenario. Like previous Resident Evil titles, there are hidden features that are unlocked after meeting certain requirements. After completing the main game, Battle Game is unlocked, in which the player can choose from one of five characters (Chris, Claire with her normal and one secret outfit, and two unlockable characters, Albert Wesker and Steve), travel through a series of rooms, clear each area of monsters and eventually defeat a character-specific boss in the quickest time possible. Both the main game and the Battle Game feature unlockable weapons. Category:Zombie Games Category:Resident Evil Series Category:Dreamcast Games Category:Playstation Games Category:Nintendo Games Category:Gamecube Games Category:XBOX Games